


Like Romeo and Juliet

by miss_tatiana



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, adding onto canon, kittylance, set after joyride, short but sweet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: a quick kittylance drabble set after joyride, the episode where lance was an x man for like twenty minutes. it was a request from a friend. enjoy!





	Like Romeo and Juliet

“If your x-friends see me, they’ll start something,” Lance muttered, glancing around the alley. “Not that I can’t take ‘em, I just-”

“Lance, when I say I need to talk, I’m not kidding around.” Kitty looked up at him, even though he wouldn’t make eye contact. “You could have stayed.”

Lance shrugged. “It wasn’t a good fit. I’m too hardcore for that place.” In all honesty, he’d really wanted it to be a good fit. He’d tried so hard to make it work, but in the end he’d woken up and seen that he was too different. Too below them. 

“They would have, like, gotten used to you,” Kitty exclaimed, before remembering they were meeting in private and lowering her volume. “It doesn’t take long to be part of the family.”

“I’ll never be part of that family, okay?” It was getting on his nerves, how she still had hope for him. He knew she too smart for that.

Kitty sighed. “Lance, look at me.”

Lance forced his eyes onto hers, and almost immediately felt the tension seep out of his shoulders. Looking at her made things seem alright.

“Maybe it wouldn’t have worked. Maybe they’re one kind of good and you’re another.” Kitty reached up and put her hands on his chest, grabbing the edges of his vest. “But I know you have that good in you, no matter what you say. And I really wanted to be with you.”

Lance didn’t want to hurt her, and since he’d tried getting close to her, which turned out awful, the only other option was keeping his distance. “Kitty-”

“Don’t tell me it wouldn’t have worked out,” Kitty said softly, looking down briefly before finding his eyes with hers once again. “It still can. Lance, let me prove you’re good. Give me a chance.”

“If I say yes, does it mean we’re together?” Lance wasn’t even sure if he should want that anymore. He did, but he didn’t know if it was right. 

“Are you saying yes?” countered Kitty, raising an eyebrow. She tried to keep a smile off her face. 

Lance let out a breath. You only live once, right? “I’m saying why the hell not?”

Kitty sprung up onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. When she stepped down again, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were sparking. “Walk me to class?”

“I’ll brave the off chance of meeting an X Man,” Lance quipped back. He took her hand and led her back across campus. “You know, this opposite teams thing is sort of like Romeo and Juliet. Think we can swing that?”

Kitty grinned. “Totally.”


End file.
